


Don’t Fall Asleep Before The Stabbington Brothers

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Profanity, drawing penises on someone, i use the phrase girlish to describe Eugene's scream in this, i'm mentioning it here, so if that's a thing that bothers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The next morning, as the trio ate breakfast, the brothers could not help but snicker and exchange devious smiles at each other because the penises and whatnot werestillon Flynn Rider’s face and the dude didn’t even fucking notice.





	Don’t Fall Asleep Before The Stabbington Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Don't fall asleep before the Stabbingtons do. They are likely to whip out some ink and draw shit like penises and balls on your face while you're sleeping, FLYNN."

“Rider’s asleep,” said the eye-patch Stabbington brother.

His brother, with the sideburns, turned around. Flynn Rider was sleeping on the grass, his head resting on his satchel.

Sideburns Stabbington brother snorted at the sight of Flynn Rider fast asleep.

“Give me the ink,” sideburns Stabbington brother muttered, a sly grin on his face.

Without hesitation, his eye-patched brother handed him ink and a writing utensil, an evil chuckle on his breath as he did so.

Within twenty minutes, Flynn Rider’s face had various things drawn on it, mostly consisting of penises.

The next morning, as the trio ate breakfast, the brothers could not help but snicker and exchange devious smiles at each other because the penises and whatnot were _still_ on Flynn Rider’s face and the dude didn’t even fucking notice.

He would, though.

They weren’t exactly hiding their amusement at his face, after all. 

His shocked, high-pitched girlish scream when he looked at himself in a mirror later was worth it.


End file.
